


Greaser! Soc!

by A_shipper_like_no_other



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is lance's sister, Allura|Soc, Coran is their wacky uncle i guess, Coran|Soc, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hunk|soc, Implied Sexual Content, Keith|Greaser, Laith, Lance|Soc, M/M, Outsiders AU, Pidge|Soc, Shiro is Keith's brother, Shiro|Greaser, childhood meeting, first fic, greasers and Socs AU, klance, klangst, updates will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_shipper_like_no_other/pseuds/A_shipper_like_no_other
Summary: Socs and greasers:Socs (so-sh-e-s): Children of the upper class, usually get what they want, known for their fancy cars and big egos, like to jump greasers in their spare time
Greasers: Lower class, known for their toughness, many have had run ins with the police, their defining trait is the amount of hair grease they put in their hair





	1. A rough start

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!!! I am super exited for this! I hope you like it! This was based on The Outsiders, by S.E Hinton. It's a good book, you should read it! =) yes the first chapter is a little short but wait till it gets juicy... muahahahahaha!!

Keith never knew a time when he hadn’t had it rough. 

He never even knew his parents, as he had been abandoned at the doorstep of the Takashi family, who raised him as his own. He was 5 at the time, but had no idea how he even got to their door. That was over 10 years ago, long before Mr. and Mrs. Takashi were killed in a drive-by shooting. 

That kind of thing happened a lot in Keith’s neighborhood. You see, he wasn’t exactly upper class. Or middle class, for that matter. After his adoptive parents died, the only other person he had was Shiro, his older (adoptive) brother. Shiro had to take over and provide for both him and a seven year old Keith. Now, Shiro wasn’t even technically an adult yet, as he was only 16 going on 17, but the landlord turned the other cheek so it was fine. Shiro had to get a full time job to support them both at the local diner, where he was a waiter. 

Keith spent most of his days hanging out in a booth in the diner, coloring or doing something while he waited for Shiro to finish his duties. Shiro had friends, and one would help to watch Keith and teach him the alphabet and numbers and such. But Keith would mostly wind up by himself, kicking the seat of the booth, watching all the cars and people go by. 

One day, he was doing the usual, when something caught his eye. It was a fancy black Mercedes. You hardly see those where Keith lived, and if you did, they were usually in the dump, rusty old shells of what they used to be. As Keith looked at the shiny black finish, one of the windows started to roll down. 

In it he saw a boy, with brown hair and skin a lighter shade of it. He was… pretty. As Keith stared at him, the boy caught his eye and smiled. Keith, with wide eyes, continued to stare, until the mercedes pulled away, with the smiling boy waving goodbye.

Keith continued to stare long after it had left. He wondered who the boy was. He was obviously of a higher class, and he seemed to be Latino or something. There was something about him... that just made Keith want to go to the ends of the earth with him, and without a doubt follow him wherever he went. Keith felt a sense of longing... but that was silly, he'd probably never see that boy again... or would he? One could hope...


	2. Years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds something unexpected and heartbreaking in his home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know that this is like 1 year+ old and that i havent updated it but i actually just forgot about this fic and only now found the motivation for it

Fast forward 10 years later. 

It’s the same street, but the diner is no longer there, shut down years ago. Its boarded up windows stare longingly at anyone who passes by it, hoping someone would transform it back to its original glory. No one did.

Walk down the street, take a left turn, walk some more, and you’d reach the park. Well, park is an exaggeration. It’s more of a plot of land with yellow grass and a broken swing set. There’s something that looks like it could be some monkey bars, but it’s too rusted and beaten to tell. A solitary park bench, with a solitary figure on it. The figure shifted a little in his seat, turning to face the setting sun. The light illuminated his dirty face, sharp and beaten from all his years in the streets. This was Keith, now 17. 

He let out a small sigh. The sunset reminded him of his parents. He didn’t know why, maybe it was the warmth of the sun that felt like his mother’s tender hugs, or its watchful eye of his father’s. 

He stretched out on the bench and got up from it. It was about time for him to head back, or Shiro would get worried. He got worried at everything. Keith’s grades at school, Keith getting into fights, Keith getting arrested, Keith not coming home. Every day when Keith had just set one foot into the house, Shiro would come at him with a barrage of questions about how his day was.

_How was school? Did you get into a fight? How are your grades? Did you get any homework?_

He walked to his apartment building, mentally preparing himself for the bombardment of questions that will inevitably come. He smiled. Even though Shiro could be such a mom sometimes, Keith was grateful _someone_ cared about him. It was a little disheartening when almost everyone at school and in the neighborhood hated him. It was probably because of his mom. His _real_ mom. Some people said she was a monster. Keith didn’t even know how they knew that, but some said they saw her placing him on the Takashi’s doorstep. He highly doubted they did. 

Anyway, Keith opened the door to the building, and then began going up the stairs to his apartment. He finally reached the top of the stairs and turned into the hallway that led him to it. He reached the door, but something was odd. It was slightly ajar, which was weird because Shiro would never leave it open like that. Another thing that was unusual was that there was no light coming in from the apartment.

Still, Keith thought none of it and stepped into the apartment. It was dark. Keith fumbled around for the light, and then cursed as he realized it was on the other side of the living room. He tried to walk to it, but something knocked into his side, winding him. He rubbed his stomach, quietly cursing under his breath.   
“What the fuck?” He swore. He felt the object with one hand, and he deduced that this hard object was made of wood, and was probably his dining room table. Yep, it even had the bottom of one leg missing. Keith grew worried. What was the table doing like that? He felt his way around the table, making sure that he didn’t hit anything else on his way to the light switch.

He felt the wall, and also, what seemed to be a new hole in it. (Yes, at one point, Keith had made a hole in the wall, from playing with a toy sword as a child.) Keith grew increasingly worried. A flipped table and a new hole in the wall. He finally found the light switch and flicked it.

He let out a gasp. The apartment was a mess. As he noticed before, the table was flipped. So were most of the chairs, and the blinds on the window were torn. Furthermore, there was glass all over the floor, and on the glass there was red stains of… he didn't want to think about what was on the glass.

This was bad. Very bad.  
“Shiro? Shiro!” He called. Keith was sure someone had come into the house and ransacked the entire place, hurting his brother in the process. Whoever did this must have gotten in through the door, bursting in and overpowering Shiro, banging him around the apartment and wrecking the whole place. But Keith had to find Shiro. If he couldn’t… he wouldn’t know what to do.

Keith choked back a sob. Where was his brother? Where would he be after a robbery? Keith dashed to the bedroom he and Shiro shared. He kicked open the door and cried, “Shiro!”   
But Shiro wasn’t there. Nor was he in the bathroom, the kitchen, or behind the couch in the living room, or anywhere. 

Now Keith really cried. Sobs racked his body, while he clutched desperately at the red leather jacket that Shiro had given to him for his last birthday. Where had he gone? Who did this? Why did they do this? Keith cried until the night settled in on the town, and when he was all worn out, sleep washed over his tired body and aching heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay angst! dont worry keith will meet lance soon :))


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere, in the other side of town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh long awaited i know thanks for the kudos you guys

Morning came. And in a different part of the town, better known as the “rich kid neighborhood,” where many socs made their home, someone awoke.  
Lance had a headache. A splitting, throbbing, agonizing one.   
“Ugggghhhhhhhhhhhh….”   
It hurt to even open his eyes.  
That was one heck of a party.  
After a while, he finally did crack his eyes open. He surveyed the scene. Red solo cups everywhere, beer spilled on the floor and furniture, tables overturned, and of course, the occasional passed out teenager.   
To his side, his best friend Hunk Garrett began to stir. As he woke, he was greeted with the sight of a absolutely, totally wasted Lance.  
“I am so glad I didn’t have any alcohol last night. You look bad dude.”  
Lance groaned.   
“My skin is going to be shot to hell. Where are my glasses?”  
“Under the sofa. Oh, uh, well where the sofa was.”  
Lance sighed. Good thing his parents weren't coming home for a few days.  
“Hunk you have to help me clean uuuuuup.”  
Hunk grumbled. “Why do I have to?”  
“Because I have a splitting headache and I need to get this cleaned before monday. Also, where is Pidge?”  
“He’s probably on the roof or in the washing machine. I’ll go look.”  
“I swear to god if he had any alcohol I’m going to beat his tiny little pigeon ass. I can’t believe he snuck in.”  
Hunk rolled his eyes. “Riiiiiiiight. And I suppose you yelling at him to crawl through the mail slot was his own doing?”  
Lance glared at him as he finally found his glasses and fumbled to put them on. “I was half drunk at the time. I was completely irresponsible for my actions. Go get pidge”  
Hunk sighed and tripped over a small body. Not a dead body, but it sure was close to it. It snapped at him and bit his foot.  
“OOOOOH MY GOD LANCE THERE'S A RABID CAT IN YOUR HOUSE!” He screamed girlishly.   
The “cat” sat up and put its glasses on. Their hair was disheveled, clothes on backwards, and they were also completely fucking wasted.   
“Hunk if you scream any louder I will reach into your throat, tear out your vocal cords and make noodles out of the filaments.”  
Hunk calmed down and said “Oh, never mind. It’s just Pidge.”  
Lance looked over. “Good. make him work.”  
Pidge huffed. He began to pick up the solo cups and assorted trash. Hunk got to work moving all the heavy furniture. And Lance made sure that any other unwelcome guests were kicked out of the house.  
About 2 hours later, the house looked slightly better.   
“Hunk, did we febreze all the couches? I don’t want my dad to come home and smell Heineken on his favorite armchair.”   
“Yup, done.”  
“And did we kick out every single passed out body?”  
“Yes Lance.”  
“Oh! And what about-”  
“It’s ok, we did everything.”  
Lance let out a satisfied sigh and started to walk over to the kitchen to get a drink of some sorts, when his phone buzzed with the ringtone of “Single ladies”.   
He scrambled to pick it up as Pidge glared disapprovingly.   
“Hello you’re speaking to the the one and only Lance McClain, how may I help you?”   
The person on the other end of the phone spoke rapidly, and Lance’s face quickly turned from his usual grin to a pale expression.   
“Yes. I understand. Is she coming? Oh, that’s a relief. She might be the only person that can help us. Yes, I know. No, they’re here with me. Ok. See you in a bit.”  
As he hung up the phone, he turned towards Hunk and Pidge with a grave expression on his face.  
“That was Coran. Shiro’s gone missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo whats the connection???


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've got a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know its a day late buuuuttt i actually did it so go me!!

Keith awoke with a pounding headache. His eyes were almost glued shut from all the dried and salty tears that caked his eyelids. He took a ragged breath and struggled to sit up. His chest felt constricted, like bandages wrapped too tight on a painful gash inflicted recently enough to ache with a dull pain. It felt like he could burst out sobbing again. He steeled himself and tried to tell his heart that he was done crying.   
Somehow he felt like he was lying.

Cold water splashed against the sink’s concave surface and against Keith’s greasy face. He gripped the sides of it. He glared at his reflection, glared at how weak he was, glared at how he couldn’t be there to help Shiro. He spit in the sink, as if to show his contempt at this hopeless situation. He was gonna find Shiro.   
Even if it killed him.

10 minutes later, Keith is already out of the apartment, not even bothering to clean up the mess. All that was on his mind was that he had to find Shiro as fast as possible and bring him home, so that everything could go back to normal. Keith didn’t even stop to think about _how_ he was going to do all that, and the realization that he had no idea where to start finally kicked in after he dashed out into the street. He cursed quietly and stopped to think about where Shiro could be, or where someone who would know where Shiro could be, would be. After a few minutes of tense pondering, he finally remembered that Shiro used to disappear every Saturday to the soc neighborhoods. He’d never let Keith accompany him, and Keith assumed he was probably meeting a girlfriend or something. If he was, she could help him. Keith nodded his head determinedly.   
He had a lead.

Across town, sitting in his new black Mercedes with Hunk and Pidge, Lance waits for his sister to show up at the train station. He huffs impatiently, wondering where the heck she could be. Pidge was on his phone, texting his older brother Matt. Hunk, with a confused expression on his face, approaches Lance from the side of the car he was on and scratches his head nervously.   
“Uh, Lance? I know this is a quote on quote ‘Unexpected and difficult’ situation, but uh.. What’s exactly going on? I’m getting nervous. What happened with Shiro? Where is he?” Hunk’s face steadily grew more and more nervous as he asked the questions, until Lance stopped him with a stern yet comforting look.  
“Listen, I’ll explain it as soon as Coran and Allura get here.” He places a gentle hand on Hunk’s shoulder and says more softly, “It’ll all be ok. The coalition won’t be in danger. We’re gonna find Shiro.”  
Hunk gives a shaky smile back, but it’s evident that he was feeling better.  
Suddenly, Pidge calls out. “Guys! I think they’re here!”  
He was right, a stylish white and blue sports car rolled into the parking lot of the train station, with an even more stylish and gorgeous looking woman driving it. She leaps out of the car as soon as it parks, a grave expression on her face. On the passenger side, a kooky yet distinguished man with shockingly orange hair hops out of the car energetically. The woman, who is Lance’s sister Allura, speaks hurriedly and seriously, a faint english accent on her tongue.   
“Lance, Hunk, Pidge. I’m so glad you’re here. There’s no time to lose.” She motions to the orange-haired man to approach and he bounces over with light feet, despite how serious Allura looks. “Coran, can you please tell them exactly what’s happened?”  
“Of course, Miss Allura.” He turns to face the trio of friends and takes a short bow.  
“As you already know, Shiro, the main leader of the coalition has gone missing. Now, you might be asking who could have taken our leader from us? Well, the answer is simple. A new gang has moved into the streets of upper Altea. The name is The Galra. They aren’t a new organization, in fact they’ve been terrorizing other cities but this is the first time they have made their move here. Their leader, a man called Zarkon by the underlings we interrogated. These ‘Galra’ probably thought that if they got ahold of our leader, we’d soon fall and let them take over this city.” He pauses and assumes a dramatic pose. “But we won’t let them do this and get away with it!”  
The 4 teenagers nodded solemnly. Pidge asked “Do we have any leads or ties with Shiro that we could use to track him down?”  
“Yes,” Coran replied. “Shiro has a brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we're getting into the good stuff >:3c

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this turned out so awesome so far!!! Thank you for the kudos!!


End file.
